1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power systems, and particularly to a flyback power system.
2. Description of Related Art
In flyback power systems, a transformer, rectifier circuits and a feedback circuit are used to control output voltage/current. The transformer is used for both power step-up/step-down and isolation, which results in the transformer to be big in size. Thus, it is difficult to miniaturize the flyback power systems. In addition, because an effective on period of the transformer is short, power loss of the flyback power systems is high when there is a light load or no load of the flyback power system.